


Tomorrow we'll wake up in Toronto

by thecosmicfragments



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, After Party, Festivals, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I am a bad person, Insta stories, Instagram, Love, M/M, Texting, Their Love Is So, Toronto, Toronto Film Festival, charmie feels, i know that, it's always about the after party with these two, promises of tomorrow, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicfragments/pseuds/thecosmicfragments
Summary: like, seriously, how could i resist from writing some fluffly stuff abou these two?who would ever resist?inspired from those insta stories that will always live in our charmie hearts, your bfast, lunch and dinner is served! :)of course, please, go ahead and play Lady, lady, lady on loop on your spotify :)let me know below what do you think, pretty please?comment/kudos make me feel little better :)Usual disclaimer: WORK OF FICTION!also... *hides faces behind hands* if BY ANY CHANCE you're following my fic, please know that I'm working on it, life kicking me in the butt and i don't want to post utter craps :)





	Tomorrow we'll wake up in Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone that reads my crap knows QuesNdAys PLEASE. MAKE HER COME BACK!!!  
> WE MISS SOME SERIOUS WRITERS OVER HERE, HER WORK WAS A MAJOR ONE. FULL OF RESEARCH AND ANALYSIS.  
> SO, IF THIS EVER GETS TO YOU, PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUR PEEPS. :)

**_Toronto, Sept 8th 2018_ **

****

We are together at a party; I’m wearing your favorite color. The one you always tell me drives you crazy, the one that makes you go crazy with jealousy every time I wear it and you’re not around.

I was wearing that hideous shirt in Austin only because it was the only thing that I had left in my suitcase that was clean, but it was green and I didn’t know when I was gonna see you again. You were wearing a light grey suit, under your jacket was hiding that light pullover that you were wearing that afternoon in 2016 when I saw you for the first time, because you didn’t know when you were gonna see me again.

I know I saw you yesterday, but we were surrounded by too many people for my liking. I didn’t want to waste my best jacket with that much people around us, taking away also that little moment from us. We’ve been robbed of so many things already, baby. This might seem a stupid thing for the most, for us, instead, it means the world. I didn’t want to take pictures with all those people wearing the color I promised you I would wear next time I’d see you. Instead, I decided to play it subtle. I wore that white embroidered black suit. The first time Haider showed it to me I gave it a quick look and, without thinking, I asked for something else, he looked a little disappointed. He later confessed me that he did the sketch thinking about me and all the fucking symbolism behind a peach, and that is the reason why behind all that white intricate design.

 _Baby, we are really never going to get away from that, you know?_ But I want to take it positively and think that it is yet another thing that ties us together.

We’ve been acting like fools all night, texting each other across the room. Are this people aware of anything, are they completely clueless or are they just being our accomplices and playing dumb?

I went around the party, mingling with people; _casually_ they were always belonging to the same group of people you were talking to. _What a coincidence, uh?_

We are having an amazing night, talking about movies, friends of friends, common things but it means the world to me. I feel so relaxed, comfortable in my own skin after a long time. I feel more like myself.

I’m far away from last night’s jitters, they won, and I ended up a little more than tipsy, a little less than drunk. You called for my car to come at the back entrance. You jumped in and moved to the main entrance; at that point Nicole rushed me into the car. When I realized you were there I almost jumped out of my seat.

We got back to the hotel, you put me to bed and-

I did it again, didn’t I? I just went full blast daydreaming, well, not really dreaming, no. More like _sweet remembrance, maybe?_

I missed all this, this sense of tranquility, of belonging… _I missed you._

 

We finally manage to occupy a small table in the corner, and even if Brian is giving me meaningful looks I don’t care. _I need this_. After 6 months in almost complete isolation I deserve to be left alone for more than ten minutes.

While we have dinner, we talk about everything. Everything we missed out in these months we were out of reach. I’m only half listening, you promised me a surprise, just to show me you remember.

I’d never ask for anything, you know that. I would never put another burden on your already overbearing shoulders. I just wish the next two years would pass in a heartbeat, so I’ll be able to hold your hand every time I feel like, and I won’t need to look around and check who’s watching.

I will wake up in the morning, not a care in the world; I won’t have to find yet another way to wish you a good morning through a cold text or looking at you through my phone screen, because you’ll be with me. Right next to me. I will tell you, I will whisper to you all the _I love yous_ I want, even in a crowded room.

You keep talking, talking, talking. Sometimes it still surprises me your way of talking of everything at the same time; I still need to figure out if this is your way to cope with your nervousness or it’s just your beautiful mind working hundreds miles an hour. You’re perfect to me either way. _Perfect for me._

 

You excuse yourself and stand up; you’re out of my sight.

I fish my phone back from my pants’ pocket to check something, but also to look busy. I don’t want anybody to come over and start a conversation, all the while I’ll be wishing them to be gone because tonight is for us only.

You appear a few moments later, phone in your hand, are you recording? I raise my head, smile at you and give you my favorite hand sign because I feel like it. it’s in that exact moment that the most familiar notes come from the speakers in the room, my heart jumps in my throat because you only know what that songs means to me and more than one time I found myself crying while listening to it.

 

_Time like silent stares with no apology…_

You’re slowly reaching our table, and I find myself smiling because I just thought about it as ours, like it’s something you and I could have. Something ours. In a few years maybe.

_Move towards the stars and be my only one…_

So I take out my phone, pointing the camera in your direction and take a quick video of you walking towards me, gifting me with that special smile of yours. Committing it to my memory, both personal and electronic.

_Reach into the light and feel love’s gravity…_

We sit in front of each other, holding each other’s gaze, both oblivious of the room full of people surrounding us. It’s just me, you and the song’s lyrics. A cocoon of meaningful words that always felt so right for me, so right to describe the way I feel about you, our status, Hollywood, masks behind masks, acting, keeping everything secrets. But my greens and your blues are glued to each other tonight. Who knows about tomorrow?

 

While the song is in its final notes, you slide your phone in my direction: there’s a little video of me, posted on Instagram, my heart is fluttering in my chest echoing all those little pink hearts on your screen.

You’re about to say something, I raise my index, give me a moment. This is my little gift for you. I post those few seconds as well on my Insta Stories. My nine seconds of utter happiness.

“What have we done?” I ask.

You shake your head, tilt it to one side and say “Tomorrow. We’ll think about it tomorrow”.

And I don’t dare to ask for nothing more, any other time other than later, next few months, next time, it’s fine by me. Because I know that tomorrow, when I wake up, you will be there next to me.

 

_That pulls you to my side where you should always be…_

Tomorrow, I cannot wait for it to be tomorrow. I cannot wait for it to be tomorrow and look back at today.

Reminiscing about all the things we did tonight. Thinking about all the things that are left to be done for the rest of the night, until tomorrow becomes today.

 

**__________________________________**

 

_I will give you a poem when you wake tomorrow._  
_It will be a peaceful poem._  
_It won’t make you sad._  
_It won’t make you miserable._  
_It will simply be a poem to give you_  
_When you wake tomorrow._  
_It was not written by myself alone._  
_I cannot lay claim to it._  
_I found it in your body._  
_In your smile I found it._  
_Will you recognize it?_

When you wake tomorrow by Brian Patten

**Author's Note:**

> well well well
> 
> Love to all,  
> Hate to none. Hugs from Italy :)


End file.
